broken teens
by dhernandez8866
Summary: This is a story about Ana and Christian as teenagers. They both have problems will they heal them selves or just distroy each other more. In this story Christian is 15 and Ana is 14 .
1. Chapter 1

Ana's POV

UGH! I hate the first day of school. But not only is it the first day but I'm also new. Hopefully no one will notice me. I wish I was back in Montesano with my dad Ray. I can't belive my mom would leave him for a low life that is stephan. I hope my dad can get custody fast so I can go live with him. Ok backpack check bus money check. One last look in the mirror and I'm good to go.

"Good morning mom!"

"Honey is that what your wearing to school?" Carla asks with a disapproving look. Great here I though I looked nice and my mom just made me feel worst than I thought.

"Carla it doesn't mater what she wears she will still look simple and dull." Laughs stephan. God I hate him and my mom just let him talk to me like that does she even care. I have to get out of here before I start to cry again and give stephan the satisfaction of seeing me like this.

I run outside and head to the bus stop. I get off 3 blocks from the school so I have to walk.

Wow this school is huge. Hopefully I won't get lost. As I look around I see nothing but expensive cars I can already tell I won't fit in here. I'm just here cause I have super good grades and I got a scholarship . Oh well I'll just have to live with being alone into I can go leave with my dad. Welllets get this day started first i have to go get myschedule at the office as I walk towards the office to pick my schedule I bump into someone but before I fall I feel two strong arms grab me and crash me into there chest on instinct I put my hands on his chest and look up into the most amazing grey eyes I have seen. I notice that he flinched a little but soon relaxes and stares into my eyes. I can see the reflection of my emotions through his eyes sadness, loneliness, and hurt. I can finally put words togetherto talk to him.

"Hi! Sorry about crashing into you I'm Anastasia but you can call me Ana." As I say this he just stares at me. And the next thing I know he's gone. Great I just made a complete fool of myself in front of the hottest guy I have ever seen. Story of my life oh well back to my dull life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi hope you like my story this is my first shot at writing something so bare with me because I might make mistakes and English is my second language. I'll take any of your ideas and comments. I'm going to try to upload a chapter a day**.

Christians POV

Beep! Beep! Beep!

UGH! I can't believe it the start of another boring school year. I wonder how long I last at this school. My mother should just home school me it would save her the disappointment. At least she has two good children. I wonder if she regrets adopting me. Oh well let's get this show on the road.

"Hey bro ready for a new school year!" Says my annoying brother Elliot. I can't believe they all changed schools to be with me it's not like it will last long anyways.

"yeah I'm ready but can't make any promises I'll be good" I laugh as I take his bacon from his plate. Not noticing my mom listening to what we are talking about.

"Christian you will promise me you will try your best to behAve." Mom tells me with those beautiful eye of hers. And I promised her just to have her happy but I can't garantee I will keep that promise.

As I'm getting ready to get into my Audi spider my dad comes outside with Elliot by his side and by the look of my brothers face this is not good. I wonder what he wants I can't even look at him without feeling like a complete failure.

"Christian son I'm sorry but from now on all privileges will be earned in this house. As you know you will be starting a new school because they would not take you back for fighting at your old one. Since you helped around the house this summer you will be able to keep your cell and laptop. But you have not earned the right to drive your car. Which means you will be riding with Elliot to school everyday until you show me I can trust you. You will also have to get an after school job to show you can be a responsible young man. If after a month you show me you are really trying I will give you your car back. But if you go back to your old ways I will take it right back.

"I can't believe this. That is my car grandpa gave it to me you have no right to take it from me. And you want me to get a job where the hell I'm I suppose to get one nobody is hiring teens right now and the people who do pay less to nothing.

"I have the right to do as I say because I'm your father. Secondly, I already talked to your grandfather and he is ok with. And last if you can't find a job I will find one for you.

"UGH! Whatever do whatever you want I don't really care. Let's go Elliot or will be late." I can't fucking believe this he took my car away this day just gets better and better. I ignore Elliot the whole drive to school. I know it's not his fault but I'm pissed right now and I don't want to lash out on him. As we arrive to Seattle prep I can tell its gonna be full with stock up rich kids. I know if someone looked at me they would say the same thing but I know I don't belong here or anywhere for that matter.

"Elliot I'm gonna head in to go find my schedule I'll see you after school."

"alright bro ill see you later and I'm sorry about dad"

"it's not your fault. See you later."

Well let's see where this school office is. Right when I'm turning to go to the office I feel someone bump into me. Just great but before I can yell at the person I see she's falling down and on reaction I grab her so she doesn't fall but as I'm doing this she touches my chest. At first I flinch but as I really feel her touch it doesn't hurt it actually feels good. And then she looks up and I see the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen but as I look at them I can see my soul reflected on them. I start to feel things inside of me that I have never felt before and her body against mine feels so right but I can't be feeling things like this what is wrong with me. She begins to talk to be but I can't really pay attention to what she is saying I start to panic the way she's looking at me it won't take long before she sees what a monster I am. Before I can answer her I turn around and go back outside.

wow what is going on I have never felt this way but I can't feel this I'm not good for anyone let alone a girl like her. I can tell she's sweet and innocent by the way she looks ill just have to stay away from her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ana's POV

My first two periods are completely boring I've already done that work at my old school. I can't believe that this is an AP course oh well it will be easier for me. As I enter my third period class I feel this electricity run through be but I don't pay it any attenntion. As I walk to the back of the class I trip on my own feet and fly foward into some strong arms. Why does this always happen to me how emberrasing . As I'm going to thank the person who save me from hitting my face on the floor I hear him.

"We have to stop meeting like this" the grey eye god tells me with a huge smirk on his face.

UGH! You have got to be kidding me my two emberrasing moments and both with mister hotness over there and I don't even know his name. I mutter a thanks and head to a seat far away from him. I can feel him staring at me but I don't look up. Why am I feeling annoyed that I emberessed myself in front of him it's not like I know him and when I tried to talk to him he just left me there standing like a fool.

The teacher finally comes into the room and introduces himself as Mr. Green. He begins by taking attendance I listen up I don't want to miss my name and look like a fool for not even answering to my own name it has happened before. As I look up he calls the name Christian Grey and the god raises his hand. So that's his name well it has a very good ring to it. That name suits him really well the name of a God or someone super powerful. As I'm daydreaming I didn't notice my name had been called twice. Great what I didn't want to happen just did so I raise my hand and Mr. GREEN just shakes his head and I know I'm the brightest shade of red. Great not only will the students think I'm a complete fool but so will the teacher. Story of my life. Just as I'm starting to get comfortable in my desk Mr. GREEN says we will have assigned seats. How old does he think we are five UGH.

He begins calling names and what do you know I get stuck sitting next to Christian. Oh man this is going to be an interesting year not only will I be sitting next to him but I will also have to be his lab partner. Well hopefully he's good at chemistry cause I hate it. I can feel him staring again so I turn around and confront him.

"What is your problem? Why do you keep staring at me is not like you want to talk to me when I gave you the chance you totally dissed me and left me there like a fool." Wow did I just say that out loud? I guess I did because he is just staring at me with an amused expression splattered all over his gorgeous face. Stop it ANA! You can't get distracted like that.

" sorry I didn't mean to come off being rude I was just in a hurry. And to your question about the staring it's just I can't figure you out your so pretty yet you act like your nothing special."

Did he just say I'm prettty? Wait focus what else did he just say. I act like I'm nothing special well duh I'm not maybe if I tell him I'm not like everyone around here hell stop talking to me. Yeah that's what I'm going to do that way he will stop talking to me and I won't be so distracted by him.

"Well I'm not special and just so you know I'm not like you or like everyone else around here." Lucky for me we get started with class. I don't know if it's just me or what but this class takes for ever. I keep looking at the clock and I see we have two minutes left so I gather my stuff up and get ready to dash out of class and as soon as the bell rings that's just what I do.

I can hear someone calling me but I don't turn around I head straight to the gym to my worst class P.E. when I get there I relive it's a mixed class of boys and girls but we will each have our coach and will only interact in certain classes. I head to the right were the girls are and I'm handed a gym uniform. We all head to the locker room to change. I change and look at my self in the mirror wow this uniform is a little to short for my liking oh well what I can i do. Thankfully today all we have to do is run so we head outside to the track field. The guys got the day off so they are just sitting in the bleachers looking. Every time I pass by them I feel two pair of grey eyes looking at me but I ignore it. I can't let him affect me his just like every other man and all they want ignores one thing. Nope he is not getting that from me the only man I will ever trust is my dad Ray no one else. And with that on my mind I head to the locker room and then towards lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. Happy mothers day to all the moms out there. First of all thanks for the reviews and followers. I really appreciate it. Second sorry for the late update I'm going to try and update a chapter a day but if I can't it will be every other day.**

 **Just a quick background on the story Christian is 15 and his background story is the same his been kicked out of his previous schools for fighting but he hasn't met Elena yet. Ana is 14 and lives with Carla and stephan husband number three and will have problems at home.  
**

Christian POV

I can't belive I'm still thinking about that girl who touched me. It must of been a one time thing but I can't really descripe what I felt. It was like her hands belonged there touching me. No that can't be right I don't deserve for anyone to be that close to me my own mother couldn't bare to touch me why would anyone else .

My first two classes fly by in a blur with me daydreaming about blues eyes. So as I head to chemistry I relize I might not see her again this is a very big school after all. So I just have to get over it. I walk into the classroom and sit just then I feel this current run through my body and I immediately look up and here she is looking as buetiful as I remember from the few seconds I held her in my arms this morning . She hasn't noticed me yet but she starts to walk toward me and just then she trips and I hurry to catch her. I try to make a funny remark about meeting like this but she doesn't seem too amused. I think she might be mad at me leaving her talking to herself so know I'll have to try and make it up to her some how. Wait did I just think about making it up to her I thought I agreed to stay away from her. UGH what is happening to me. Before I can keep arguing with my self the teacher comes in and starts to take attendance but I can't stop looking at her when they call my name I raise my hand and watch as she looks at me. It feels good to see her looking at me and I notice that she seems to be daydreaming hopefully about me. Wait do I want her think of me before I think it over I hear her name been called twice she finally notices and turns the most buetiful shade of red I have seen.

Then to everyone's surprise we are going to get assigned seats I just hope I don't get stuck with some of this annoying girls that can't stop staring at me. If they only knew that under this pretty face is a monster they wouldn't want to be near me. But my luck might just me getting better because I will be sitting next to none other than Anastasia god such a pretty name for a gorgeous girl. I just can't seem to stop staring at her and just then she turns around and shocks me by being mad at me.

"What is your problem? Why do you keep staring at me is not like you want to talk to me when I gave you the chance you totally dissed me and left me there like a fool." Wow I guess she is mad but she is so cute when she is mad. So what can I say so she won't feel offended or angry I've never appoligized to anyone before. Well here goes nothing.

" Sorry I didn't mean to come off being rude I was just in a hurry. And to your question about the staring it's just I can't figure you out your so pretty yet you act like your nothing special."

I look at her and at first I see a glimpse of a smile and it soon disappears and she says something I don't quite understand.

"Well I'm not special and just so you know I'm not like you or like everyone else around here." What does she mean she's not like everyone around here I already know she's not like me because I'm a monster but everyone else? but before I get a chance the teacher calls the class to order. I'll just wait till after class and ask her but I can't do that because she runs out of the classroom lucky for me I have P.E. as well.

Our couch is busy dealing with an emergency so we get the day off. I watch as Anastasia goes into the locker room to get changed. I hear the other guys say the girls are going to run around the track field so I follow them outside. As I wait outside with the guys I hear them start to whistle and say how hot they look I don't pay them any attention into I hear Anastasia name.

The guys start to talk.

"Hey look at that one over there she's new to our school. She looks good." Fucker number one says .

"Yeah her name is Anastasia she is in my first period. I wouldn't mind hitting that." Laughs the biggest as hole and leader of the group. I don't know why but I want to rip his head off how dare he talk about her like that. But I need to stay calm and hear what he says.

"Ha ha who wouldn't but do you think she'll let you as far as I've seen she keeps to her self." Lose number three says.

"Want to make a bet she'll fall in let's say a month just like all the other ones." The leader says which I know remember his name is Jack fucking Hyde.

"I don't know about that you know it's not right to bet on girls like that ." Says loser number three. Well he might not me such a loser after all. I guess I can start calling him by his name Jose Rodriquez.

"Don't start with your moral shit. If you want to stay with our group you will go along with whatever we do understand. " scolds Jack

"Fine but let's make this interesting. You say you'll have her in a month I say I'll have her in three weeks.." counters Jose . Just when I started liking him he makes it worst.

"That's a deal . Let the best man win." Laughs Jack

I want to rip there faces but I can't get into trouble I promised my mom. The only thing i can do is to stay close to her and make sure the assholes don't hurt her. Yeah that's what I'm gonna do its not for me it's to keep her safe. And with my mind made up I watch as she runs around the track field into it is time to go to lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

Ana's POV

I head into the cafeteria feeling exhausted. I hate running, well any sport for that matter. I get my lunch and head to an empty table in the back facing the door. I don't know why I keep looking at the door, yes I do I want to see Christian even if it's from far away. I don't know what it is about him that just draws me in but I have to be in full alert. Before I can continue daydreaming I feel someone touch my shoulder and on instinct I grab the persons hand and twist it. I hear him say his sorry and that he only wanted to say hi. I look up and see a pair of chocately eyes that are in pain. On cue I turn red with emberrasment.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you its just you startled me." I tell him.

"It's ok. It's actually my fault I shouldn't have came up to you like that. I just wanted to say hi. I know your new and I thought you might need a friend. I'm Jose by the way." Well he seems nice but too nice if I'm being honest. I'll just have to be careful nobody in real life is this nice especially to a girl like me.

"Hi Jose I'm Anastasia but you can call me Ana. Im not trying to be rude but to be honest I like to be alone."

"Oh come on everyone needs a friend and I want to be yours what do you say?"

"Why would you want to be my friend you don't know me or is there a hidden motive?"

"No of course not. It's just I've been in your shoes before. I was new to this school last year and I know how lonely it can get but if I'm bothering you I can just leave." Oh man what do I do he seems sincere but I don't know if I should trust him or not but I guess I can be nice for now I don't want to seem rude.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be rude it's just weird for someone to be so nice."

"It's alright but you'll see you can trust me."

He smiles at me. He has a really nice smile but not as nice as a gray eye hotty. There I go again thinking of him I have got to stop. I turn my attention back to Jose and he starts telling me about himself. How he moved here from California with his dad after his mom died. That made me feel sad for him and I saw the hurt in his eyes so I reached for his hand in a gesture of understanding. He returned the gesture with a smile. After that we decided to stay off of hard subjects and he started to tell me some jokes. Some where really funny that I ended up laughing so much that my stomach hurt. But I kept feeling like someone was staring at me, so I looked up and there he was Christian. But he looked mad no not mad super angry but I didn't know at who. He looked between Jose and me and I could tell his anger grew just then or eyes meet and he smiles at me. Wow talk about a smile it is amazing and it makes me feel stuff on the inside. Before I can start to daydream the bell rings and I get up just then I relize Jose is still here oops.

"Hey what class do you have next i can walk you to it?" Jose asks me and I look at my schedule.

"I have geometry but you don't have to walk me I can find the class my self but thanks anyway."

"Well you are in luck cause that is my next class too." Great now he's gonna come with me don't get me wrong he seems nice but I don't want the extra attention.

We reach the classroom and I go in and I head to the back but there is no more seats so I have to sit in the front. Lucky for me there is no seats next to me so Jose has to sit in a different row. It's not that I don't like him he seems like a nice guy but there is something that just seems off. I guess time will tell if his really sincere. I hope he is but you can never really tell with men. I've seen it first hand with my mother and her lovers.

For the rest of the class I pay attention to the teacher and get my work done. As it gets time for the bell to ring I gather my stuff and get ready to leave. When the bell rings I head to my next class without looking back I don't want Jose to think I'm waiting for him. My next class goes by quickly and before I know it I'm in my last class of the day. I'm running to get there on time I got lost and now I have one minute left before I'm tardy. As I get there I'm in luck because the teacher is not in yet but as I look around I see there is only two seats left one is next to Jose, who has a big smile on his face like he knows I'm gonna seat next to him, or the one next to Christian. Even though I know I should stay away from him, my body has a mind of its own and I seat next to Christian. He turns around and he gives me the most adorable smile i have ever seen. And he begins talking to me.

"Hi Anastasia I know we didn't get off on the right foot but how about we start over?" He asks me with the best puppy dog eyes I have seen and I totally melt.

"Sure I would really like that. "

"Great! Hi I'm Christian Grey and you are?" He tells me and he extends his hand so I can shake it.

"I'm Anastasia but you can call me Ana." I laugh and shake his hand and as I do I feel this current run through me that I have never felt before. I look up and I know he felt it too. I don't know what that was but i cant really think about it because the teacher comes in and begins the class. For our first assignment we have to draw a portrait of how we see ourselves and the person sitting next to us in our table will critic the technique we used. She also tells us we will have two weeks to finish it which means we will pretty much have a free period. I begin on my portrait and Christian begins to talk to me. He seems like a really great person but I can see he has suffered a lot through his eyes. I see so much pain and anger in them and I know what that is like because that is the same feelings I have. Maybe I can be his friend and try to help him since I can't help my self . It is really easy to talk to him it feels so right. It's not forced it just flows and to be honest with my self I have really missed talking to someone so freely. He tells me about his family how he was adopted when he was only four years old. I can see the pain he remembers so I don't ask him questions about it. He also tells me he has an older brother named Elliott and a younger sister named Mia. When he says his sisters name you can see the adoration he has towards her in his eyes and that just warms my heart. I then tell him about my self without giving to much detail he doesn't need to know what a real shit hole I leave in. He then asks me why I said I wasn't like anyone at this school and I tell him how I don't have any money and I'm only here on scholarship . He just laughs and tells me that there is nothing wrong with that. He even says that makes me more special because I've worked hard to get to where I am. I'm not gonna lie hearing him say those things made me feel good about my self until the magic was broken by the bell. I didn't even relize how long we had been talking. The time just seemed to fly by. He asks me if he can walk me out and I saw yes. Just then I see Jose walking towards us and I notice Christian clench his fists together.

"Hey Ana just wanted to know if you need any help with your art stuff it is kind of heavy?" Jose asks me totally ignoring Christian. Mmm I wonder if they don't like each other oh well I'll ask Christian later. For some reason I feel more at ease asking him rather than jose.

"Thanks for the offer but actually Christian here is going to help me."

" Oh that's fine. I'll see you around." Jose smiled but for some reason it felt like he wasn't that sincere.

"Shall we go my lady?" Christian asked with a smile on his face.

"We shall my lord." I said laughing. Christian was so fun to joke around with but I could tell he doesn't do it much. We went to my locker and picked up the rest of my stuff and we headed outside.

"So Ana where is your car so I can take your things to it?"

"I don't have a car I take the city bus home. So you can just give me the stuff and I'll take it from here."

"Of course not I'll give you a ride home and before you start looking for a way to not let me take you I will remind you that I don't care if you have money or not. Ok so do we have a deal?" Christian asks and I can't say no to those eyes that are looking straight at me. He leaves me there to go find his brother. I see him talking with a tall blond wich I assume is his brother. I don't know what Christian tells him but he looks up towards me and looks really surprised. I wonder what he's surprised about. I see Christian put my stuff in his car and walk towards me.

"OK it's all set now come on we'll take you home just give me your address." Oh no I can't let him take me home if Stephan is there he is going to be furious, so I give him Rebecca's address. I've cleaned her house a couple of times and it's just two blocks from my house. The way there Elliott and Christian goof around and you can tell they care a lot about each other. The only thing is that he keeps looking between Christian and me and smiling, hopefully he doesn't think there is something going on between us. When we get there Christian helps me get my stuff out of my car and tells me he'll pick me up tomorrow morning and that he won't take no for an answer . I agree to it cause it feels good for someone to care about you. To thank him I do the first thing that comes to mind and hug him. At first I feel him flitch but then he hugs me back and I hear him sigh. I then hear Elliott gasp hmm I wonder what that is about. I will ask him tomorrow. I say goodbye to them and act like I'm going inside till I see the car disappear and I head to the hell that is my home.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry about not updating sooner my daughter is graduating kindergarten so I've been super busy. I can't belive all the followers am getting I didn't think I would get one so I'm so happy and thank you so much. To thank you this is a longer chapter and I have a little something extra after Christian's POV is finished.**

Christian POV

I try to get to lunch as fast as I can cause I don't want to give those assholes a chance to get to Anastasia, but my brother has other things in mind. He runs over to me and starts talking about how he really likes this school. I ask him why and of course he says because it has a lot of hotgirls. Sometimes I wonder if he thinks of anything other than getting laid.

As we get to the cafeteria I scan the area for Anastasia and fine her sitting by herself, that's good I'll go join her in a little bit. I go and get my food and when I come out of the line I see that ass Jose going towards her. I try to go toward her table but again my brother intersects me and I end up having to sit by him. If I go and sit by Anastasia I know he'll start asking questions and I really don't even know what I'm doing let alone explain it to him. And would Anastasia even want me to sit by her. I guess I'll just watch from this table and if that Fucker Jose tries anything I'll intersect. But what happen next has me laughing and getting weird looks from my brother. I'm still amazed at her instincts when Jose touched her I could tell his hand was hurting after she twisted it. I start to relax and pay attention to my brother when I see her touch his hand and my anger grows. I want to go over there and throw him out of my way. Why would she touch him? Does she like him? Why do I care? Why do I feel this anger over such a small gesture? Before I can think of anything else I hear it the most buetiful sound in the world her laugh. It is an incredible sound to hear but I can't truly appreciate it because she is laughing with him and not with me. Now I really want to rip his head off but then she looks up like she knows I'm staring. As soon as our eyes lock everything else disappears and I actually smile. She looks shocked at first buy then I can tell I affect her because she totally ignores that moron until the bell rings. She is then snapped out of her daydream. I see him ask her something which I assume is if he can walk her to class and watch as se reluctantly accepts.

I get up to follow them and that is were I remember my brother is there. I make and excuse about needing to use the restroom before i get to class. I run to see if I can catch them and I see them both go in the classroom I guess he has that class too. I turn and go to my own class. Through out the next classes I can't stop thinking about her and these weird feelings I get when I'm around her.

I finally make it to last period and it is art, good an easy class. When I get there I sit in the back table hopefully nobody sits next to me. I then notice that Jose will be in my class. Just great I'm going to have to keep my anger in check during this class. I then on instinct turn towards the door and there she is my girl. Wait what? Did I just call her my girl? But before I can think about I realize there is only two seats left one by that Fucker Jose and the other one by me. I watch as Jose has a big smile on his face like he already know she's going to sit by him. I don't know what I'll do if I see them sitting next to each other laughing like in the cafeteria everyday but then she shocks me and sits next to me. I want jump up in the air and scream yeah in Jose face. I'm so happy I'm thinking like a freaking kid but I don't care. Now I have to get her to trust me and actually talk to me. So I do like in the movies and asker if we can start over she agrees and even tells me to call her Ana. We then shake hands and I feel this current run through me that I don't understand . I know she felt it to but I don't know what it is. Just then our teacher gives us our assignment and I'm happy this is art. I think this will be my favorite class because here I'm able to talk to my Ana. Ugh there I go again with my Ana she is not mine. We begin to talk and it feels refreshing to just talk to someone so freely. I feel so at ease with her that I even tell her about me being adopted at age four. I start to get worked up and rink she might ask me why but she doesn't and I couldn't be more grateful. I then tell her about Elliott and Mia. When I look into her eyes I can see pain and I wonder what is causing that and how I can stop it. This reminds me of what she told me in chemistry about her not being like anyone of us and I ask her about it. She tells me how she's here on scholarship and isn't rich like us. I can't believe that's it so is laugh and tell her that is not a problem. I even tell her how I think that makes her even better than everyone because she is pushing her self and doesn't take things for granted . I'm so amazed by her she is really one of a kind.

When the bell rings I don't want to leave her side so fast so I tell her I'll help with the at supplies using the excuse that they are heavy. I'm happy when she agrees but my happiness is short lived when Jose comes over. I clench my fist to control myself and not punch him in the face. He ask Ana if he can help her using the same excuse I used and totally ignoring me. Ana of course declines telling him I will help her. He says that's fine and smiles but I know the Fucker is mad and I couldn't be happier. I help Ana to her locker and then outside . I ask where her car is but she says she's going to take the bus. Oh no way I'm letting her get on the city bus who knows what could happen to her. UGH I wish I had my car to take her oh well I'm going to have to ask my brother and deal with all his questions later. I deal with it for Ana. I tell her I'll take her home and I can tell she is trying to think of a way to decline but I don't giver and option. I leave her there to go tell my brother.

"Hey bro you ready to go?" Oh boy here it goes .

"Actually I have a favor to ask but please don't ask questions till later."

"OK now you got me curious you never ask for favors. So go on ask away if I can do it consider it done."

"You see that girl over there well she's in my art class and I told her I would take her home because she rides the bus and has to carry all the stuff. So will it be OK if we take her?" He looks towards Ana and smiles

"Sure bro no problem but you will have to explain later." UGH I knew he wasn't going to let that slide.

"Sure but after we drop her off. And please don't emberess me in front of her . "

I go get Ana and help her get in. She gives me her address and we drive tgere. I don't know if it's because she's herein the car with us but I feel so at ease that I begin to joke around with Elliott. I have to say it is really gun. I can tell he wants to ask what's going on between us but he does as he promised and stays quite about it. The ride to her house seems to be too short and before I know it we are there . I don't want to say goodbye but I have to. I tell her I will pick her up tomorrow and she agrees . Then she catches me off guard and hugs me. At first I flinch but then I feel her warmth and it just feels amazing that sigh. I then hear Elliott gasp behind me and I know it's a shock to him. I have never let anyone hug me but Ana's felt right and now I'm missing it. I see that she's getting in and then we head home. I brace myself to my brothers interrogation .

"So little brother who is she." I try to be as expressionless as I can when I answer him. I don't want him to get the wrong idea.

"She's just a classmate and I felt bad for her to have to take the bus with all does supplies."

"Come on bro who you think your talking to. You never do any good deed towards someone you don't know let alone let them hug you."

"Look all I'm going to say is she caught me of guard and plus I knew she wasn't going to hurt me but it won't happen again. "

"If you say so. I just want you to know that if you ever need anything you can always come to me. "

"Thanks Lelliot! Do you know where I can look for a job . I really want to get my car back. and I definitely don't want to go work for the witch no matter how hot she thinks she is."

"Yeah I don't want you to go work for her. How about you ask dad to let you help him in the office."

"I don't know about working for Das and besides he might not like it."

"Look this is what you are going to do. You are going to tell him that you want to help him and in doing so help yourself by seeing if you might like to head down that career path. I'm telling you once you tell him that you will have him so happy he might even give you your car back faster."

"Wow. That is good. His always hounding us to see which one will be a lawyer. Thanks I really appreciate it."

"No problem bro. Now enough of the mushy stuff let's hear some music . "

The rest of the drive home we listen to music. I wish I had started opening up to my brother sooner he really is a great guy. When we get home our parents are both home. We get inside laughing and they look surprised to see us like this. I see my dad and decide to go talk to him now.

"Hey dad may I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure son let's go to my office." I sit in the couch next to him and begin.

"Well dad first of all I want to appoligize for my behavior . I know it is not right to fight but most of the time it is on instict. You know my fear of being touched and guys start to notice and when they want to make me mad they touch my back . well you already know what happens but it is just the way I react. I know it's wrong and I'm really trying to control it. The next thing I want to talk about is my punishment for my behavior I know I was mad in the morning but I totally agree with you. Now about the job I was wondering if I could go work for you. I can start by filing papers or being a messenger. Before you say no let me explain why. You see as of right now I have no idea what I want to do after high school and working for you who knows I might like that career and follow it. So what do you say." I look at my dad after I finish talking and I can see I have shocked hom. He clears his throat and begins.

"First of all I want to say that i should be the one appoligozing because I didn't know the reasons for your fighting. I should've payed more attention and gone and defended you at the schools instead of agreeing with them. I wish you would have came to me sooner but that doesn't matter now. I'm just going to ask that if this problem comes back to let me know immidiately. Now about the work I'm beyond happy and of course you can come work for me. Now I don't expect Elliott to take you to the office everyday so here are the keys to your car back. You go straight from school to my office ok."

"Of course dad and thank you."

"No problem son now let's go eat some diner I'm hungry." We walk out to the dining room and see mom smile at me and then I see Elliott next to I know he told her about Ana but right know I don't care I'm j if st too happy for some reason . all I know is it felt great to talk with my dad. We eat dinner and then I head upstairs to work on my portrait . when it gets late I take a shower and head to sleep. I drift off to the image of blue eyes.

 **Here is your surprise.**

Elliott POV

Man I didn't know my dad was going to take Christian's car away. He looks furious I know it is not towards me but I don't say anything to him on the way to school he needs to cool off. I wish he would talk to me I could try to help him. I know of the things that happened to him as a small kid and I wish I could take his pain away. I'm going to try and get him to talk to me more and ic also have to get him a job because I know that evil witch would live for him to go work forher. I know she already asked mom so I can't let that happen. I know I should of told someone what she did to me but I was too ashamed. But I'm not gonna let her do it to my Lil bro his already suffered enough. I just have to think of something to get him a job. All through the first periods I try to come up with a plan to get him his car back and get him a good job. On my way to lunch I see him and I run towards him. I make a joke about loving this school because of the girls even though I know the only reason I'm here is to look after him. I can tell he is anxious about something he is trying to hide it but I know him. When we go into the lunch room I see him looking for something and then I see him find it and to my surprise it is a nice looking girl. Wow I wonder if he has his first xrush. We get our food and head to the tables I think he might go over to her table but then I see another guy go towards her. We sit at the table but I can tell his nad. Then all of a sudden he starts laughing I don't know what he saw but I'm glad he is laughing he rarely does it. Just when I start to relax I see him get mad again. Mmm I wonder what's going on with him but I don't ask I want him to come to me. As we get ready to leave for class I xan tell he wants to go after that girl. I might have to give him some tips on girls. The rest of the day drags but I never expected after school to be do interesting.

I wait for Christian by my car when I see him cone towards me and he asks me for a favor . to say I'm shocked is an understatement he never asks for anything. He then tells me that he wants us to give this girl a ride and I notice it's the girl from lunch. He tells me not to ask questions so I hold my tongue. For now that is once she is out of the car it will be a different ride to Ana's house is actually amazing because my brother is actually joking around with me . he looks do happy and carefree. We get yo ana's house and what happens next floors me completly. Ana actually hugs him and not only that he doesn't push her away he actually returns the hug. I don't know what to say all I know is I am super happy for him.

He finally opens up to me on the ride home and I finally think of the perfect way to keep him from working for the witch. I remind him that I am always here for him. When we get home he waste no time and goes talk to dad. I use this time to talk to mom.

"Hey mom can i talk to you about somethinh?"

"Sure sweetie you can always talk to me about anything."

"Well I know your friend asked you if Christian could help around her house but please don't make him go. He's going to ask dad if he can go work for him and I think this will help their relationship out."

"Sure sweetie I'll tell her he's not available and I hope they can get closer. I can tell Christian is making an effort by going to go work for your father. I couldn't be more happy." I wanted to tell her about Ana and the hug but if I want Christian to trust me I have to keep something to myself. At diner time you can tell how happy my family is and I hope we can finally be united the only one missing is Mia and she'll be here in two weeks. I head to bed super happy and with hope that my brother will find happiness.

 **Let me know if you like to see Elliott's POV more in the future.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for my lack of updates real life has gotten in the way. As a reader myself I hate when authors don't update frequently and I promise to do better I will also not abandoned this story. In this chapter you will get a little glimpse of Ana'past. Hope you enjoy it.**

Ana's POV

I look at my watch and see that it is still too early to go home if Stephan is home he will relize I didn't take the bus. I go and sit in the near by park and begin to paint my portrait. I use dark colors because that is how I see my life now. I used to be a happy girl shy but real happy. Then my mother had to ruin it by cheating on my dad and getting caught. I knew she had been cheating for a long time but I didn't say anything because I knew my dad would leave her and I wouldn't be able to live with him. I was very selfish to keep that from him and I know if he ever finds out he will hate me.

It all started when I turned 13 my dad was away on a tour with the army and we had been alone for two months. I heard moaning from my parents room so like the curious thirteen year old I went to her bedroom and opened the door. What I saw shook my world for the worst. I screamed so loud and my mom and the man she was with turned and looked at me. My mother just looked at me with hatred and the man just smirked. Instead of them stopping or covering themselves up they just kept going. I wanted to runaway screaming but my body wouldn't move it was stuck there watching. I had tears running down my face I had learned about sex in health class but I never expected to see my mother and another man doing it. When I finally could make myself move I ran to my room and cried. My mother not once came in to check on me and make sure I was ok. She would ignore me or when she was in a bad mood she would hit me but not were people could see. That is all she cared about what people would think of her. As the days pass she would bring more men into the house not caring if I saw or not. Then I saw it, the last thing that made me hate my mom, her getting paid. I then relize that she was selling herself for money. She would come home with bags of designer clothes and shoes and she would be so happy. Two months later my dad came home for a week, before he was shipped out to a different location, and my mom acted like everything was ok. She was the perfect wife and I couldn't believe it the way she could be so deceitful. I wanted to tell my dad what I had seen but I was scared to lose him. My mom even told him she had found a part time job to help with the bills and also to keep herself occupied and not miss him so much. I wanted to laugh at her excuse but like always I kept quiet. I then relized that if I finished high school faster I could go to college sooner and then my mom wouldn't have a hold on me and I could finally tell my dad. So for the next year that is what I did I took extra classes and took the ones I could online after school. If I kept it up I could finish in two more years. I had my plan worked out but then my mom met stephan and things took a turn for the worst. He would come over all the time and even spent the night. I was so creeped out by him because he would look at me funny and I didn't like it. Of course I couldn't tell my mom because she didn't care enough about me. On night I remember he had stayed the night and I went to sleep early the next thing I know is me waking up to someone touching my legs. I shot up and screamed but of course no one came. He only laughed and said that my mom wasn't going to hear me and if I told my dad he would kill him. I was so scared I didn't know what he would do but he just got closer to me and kissed me. It was so disgusting I wanted to vomit right there he then said this would be our secret. Every night after that I would move my table to the door so it would block it and I bought a stronger lock for the door.

When my dad came back I had him show me self defense. I justified wanting to learned with us being alone and we should be prepared. He said that was good thinking and he said he was also going to show me how to shoot. He was the best teacher ever I learned everything he taught me and I practiced everyday. By the time he went back to the army I was an expert shooter and a good self defense student. When my dad left again I was so sad but I was prepared to protect myself.

Two months passed by and everything was going as usual, me stuck in my room and my mom with stephan, until I heard the door open and the voice of my dad. I was terrified he wasn't suppose to come back till next month but he was here and my mom was having sex with another man in his bed . I heard screaming then there was nothing until my dad came in my room. He didn't say anything he just hugged me and I cried with him. He then told me that he had kicked my mother out because of what he had seen and he was sorry that I had to witness it. I didn't tell him I already knew what was going on because I was scared that he would be mad at me too and kick me out. I knew then that things were going to change.

For the next two weeks I was the happiest girl in the world. My dad made sure I had fun, we went fishing, camping, hunting, and he perfectionalized my self defense. But then the worst day of my life happened. We came home and my mother was there. She told my dad that she had a court order saying that I had to go live with her. She told him we were leaving to Seattle tonight and there was nothing he could do about it because Stephan had some of the best lawyers. I could see the hurt in my dad's eyes. He took me to his room and sat me down to talk.

"Anne you know I love you and what happen with your mom is not your fault. I know you didn't know what was happening but even if you are no longer living with me I will still love you. I'm going to try and get visitation rights so you can come spend the summer with me ok." I couldn't take it so I just started crying and my dad just held me.

"Daddy I want to live with you I don't want to go with mom and that man."

"I know sweetheart and I promise I'm going to try my hardest to get you back here with me. Now I want you to be strong and if anything is wrong you have to tell me. If you can't talk we will use a code word so I know what you are saying is not real and they are listening ok."

"OK daddy I will do everything you tell me too do. The code word will be sunshine."

"OK sweet now go downstairs to your mother."

With that I gathered my stuff and headed out the door with my mother and outside was Stephan waiting with a big disgusting smile on his face . I hugged my dad so hard that I didn't want to let go. Little did I I know was that this would be the beginning of a nightmare.

I looked up from my painting and relized it was getting dark. I didn't relize how much time had gone by with me thinking of the past. I gathered all my belongings and ran to the house I knew I would be in so much trouble.

As I get in the house I saw that it is too quiet . I go up to my room and leave all my belongings in my bed then gather a change of clothes. As I'm putting on my jeans I hear the door open, stupid me forgot to lock it, and I try to cover my self up as I'm just in my bra and jeans. As I see who it is panic starts to consume me and then the monster speaks.

"You don't have to cover up I've seen way better than that."

"Stephan can you please get out and let me change." Just then he grabs me by my hair and throws me on the bed. He then pins me down with his front to my back. I can feel his breath on my back.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Stephan and to call me daddy? You have to remember that is what I am to you and you are my little girl do you understand? "

"You are not my dad and you will never be my dad. I only have one dad and that is Ray do you understand that?" I yelled back.

"Well well well if you are not going to understand the nice way then I'm going to show you the hard way." He then strokes my hair and moves his hand to my butt and smacks it. He repeats this more than 20 times I lost count after that. It stings so much but I try my hardest not to cry. I'm disgusted with myself for not fighting back the way Ray showed me but I froze and just took the spanking.

"So baby girl are you going to understand now?"

"Yes I understand. "

"Yes you understand what?" He says as he pulls my hair.

"I will call you daddy ."

"Good girl and remember this stays between us or you know what will happen to Ray if you dont." He then flips me over and he kisses me. He then walks out laughing . I am so disgusted with that kiss I go to the bathroom and throw up. I also look in the mirror at my butt and see that it is extremely red. I apply some cream to it and hope the soreness goes down by tomorrow if not I'm going to be so uncomfortable at school. I lock my door and move the table to block it and I start to think. I need to get better at defending myself Stephan only beats me and kisses me sometimes but what's going to happen if he wants something else. No I can't let him do that to me but how I'm I going to practice self defense. Just then the image of a gray eye angel comes to mind. I could ask Christian he said he was expelled from other schools for fighting so he must know how. Yes I'm going to ask him tomorrow . After that I need to find a job if I plan to graduate early I want to have money saved up. With that I fall asleep and dream of gray eyes looking at me.


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all I want to apologize for the long wait in updates. My daughter is out for summer vacation and it can get hectic her at home. As I've said before I read fan fiction as well and I know how frustrating it can get when you are waiting for an update. With that being said I promise you I will not quit on my story. I have set up a schedule at home so hopefully it will give me some free time to write. Again thanks for the favs and follows I really I'm happy. Feel free to leave your reviews I will take the good and bad don't worry.**

Christian POV

I wake up around six am and I'm surprised I didn't have any nightmares. Instead of my normal dreams I dreamt of a blue eye goddess. I wonder why she's so shy and thinks so little of herself. To me she is one of the most beautiful girls in the world but I could tell she doesn't see herself like that. The problem is that I don't know what to do about those fuckers at school that want to hurt her. I could tell by just looking at her that she is not a fast girl that would just sleep with anyone but I know guys like them and if they don't get what they want the nice way they usually get it the bad way. I'll be dammed if I let anything happen to her. The problem is I have never had any type of relationship with a girl that isn't my family before. So I am way out of my league here so what do I do? I have an idea of who could help me but in a way I'm scared that he won't want to. I haven't been the best brother in the world so why would he care what was bothering me. On the other hand he did give me advise on how to get my car back and it worked. Now that am thinking about it he did say I could always count on him so I'm going to ask him. I get ready in double time and go knock on his door.

"What's up bro? you do realize it's 6am right?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to bother you I just wanted to see if I could ask you something but sorry if I woke you . I'll just be going."

"Christian come back here. I was just kidding you can come to be when ever you need too. It doesn't matter when or where ok."

"Thanks Lelliot! I actually have something that I need advise on."

"Alright tell me and if there is anything I can do to help I'll do it." So I tell him everything I heard those fuckers say about Ana. I also told him how that ass Jose has already started talking to her and was playing the nice guy.

"Wow! Christian that's fucked up. From what I could tell Ana seems like a nice girl so I would hate for her to get hurt. Look how I see it you can't just tell her what you heard. She barely knows you so she might not believe you or think you're the one interested and you're just trying to get her first. My suggestion is for you to be her friend and gain her trust so that eventually you can tell her what you heard. Now about the guys you can't keep them away from her or you might come of as possessive. You just have to play it cool for awhile and if you become her friend she will probably open up to you and then you will know what she thinks about them. When that happens you can tell her everything. I know you don't have any friends but rule number one is that you have to open up too. I know that's going to be hard but you have to try. I on the other hand will try to get close to the guys. they are on the football team and I'm trying out for the team so we will have that in common . If you see me goofing around with them don't think it's real I'm just going to gain there trust ok." Wow I can't belive everything Elliot just said to me. He is actually going to help me.

"Thank you Elliott. I really appreciate you helping me. I promise I'll be a better brother to you."

"Hey don't you start. You are a good brother and I'm just glad your finally coming to me for help. So now that I've gave you my advise care to tell me what's up with you and Ana ." Great I knew he was going to eventually ask me this but I don't know how to answer him. I don't even know what is going on with her so what do I tell him. I guess I can tell him the truth.

"Well, I really don't know. Don't look at me like that I'm telling you the truth. The only thing I can tell you is that there is something about her that just pulls me in. When I'm around her I forget about everything else and I can be myself around her. The only thing is that I know she's too good for me and I don't know if she'll wanna be close to me. You know once she knows I'm a monster and all."

"You stop it right there. I want you to listen to me closely and not interrupt me in till I'm done. First, you are not a monster. What happened when you were little was not your fault and it does not define who you are. Secondly, if you like her than you go for it. You fight for her and let her see what a great guy you are. Before you say that your not a good guy let me tell you that you are. And between you and me I think she likes you too." Did he just say that he thinks Ana likes me? No that can't be true but then he does have experience with girls so he might be right. I hope he's right but I will have to figure that out later. The first thing I have to do is get her to be my friend.

"So Elliott any idea what dad will have me do at work today?" I ask him so we can get off the subject of Ana.

"Probably filing and messenger stuff nothing to hard. The bright side is you won't be working for Cruella Deville." He says laughing.

"You're right about that she gives me the creeps. The way she's always staring at me and trying to touch me it's weird. Then there is all that plastic surgery she had done. She just needs to relize that's she's old and stop wearing that clothes so tight." I tell him laughing but I realize he got serious for a moment before he changed to his happy self. I wonder what got him all serious then maybe I should ask.

"Elliott are you alright you look kind of serious for a moment there."

"Yeah I'm fine little bro. Come let's go eat breakfast so you can go pick your girl up for school." I can't help but smile that those sound good. My girl. I just hope she wants to be that.

We eat breakfast joking around and for once I feel like part of the family. I look over at my mother and she has the best smile on her face and I'm happy that I had something to do with that.

"Boys before you go to school today I wanted to let you know that Mia is coming back from her summer program in Paris in two weeks. We will be throwing her a welcome home party so if you want to invite someone let me know so I can put it on the guest list." Wow Mia is finally coming home. I miss my sister so much she is the only person that can hug me with out me freaking out. Well until recently because Ana hugged me yesterday and it felt great. Before I can think more a out it Elliot opens his mouth.

"Well I think my little bro here has a special someone he might want to invite." He tells mom laughing. I can see the shock on my mom's face but I can see she is happy about it.

"Is that true Christian have you made a new friend? "

"Yes mom I just met her yesterday so I don't know if she will want to come but I'll ask her."

"That would be great sweety. " I could really tell she was happy about me getting a new friend and I was glad that I could make her smile like that.

" Well mom I have to goto school now I'll see you for dinner."

"OK sweet boy have fun." I give her a kiss and run to my car. I can't help how excited I am to see her again. I don't know what these feelings I have towards her are but I like them. It's weird how I can change in one day but I don't care. I blast my music loud and go pick Ana up. As I head to her house I see her waiting outside and the lights off of her house. That is weird I wonder why she didn't just wait for me inside. I'll ask her later don't want to start the day on the wrong foot asking too many questions. I get off and help her put her stuff in my trunk. Then I go and say hi properly.

"Good morning Ana!"

"Good morning Christian! Thanks for coming to pick me up." She tells me this but I can see something is wrong she won't even look at me and she seems so sad.

"It's no problem but what's the matter you seem sad?"

"Nothing is wrong can we just go to school I don't want to be late."

"Yeah sure let's go." I open her door and then I see her wince when she sits down. I don't like it I want to ask her what happen to her but I know I hate it when people push to get information from me so I'll just let her tell me in her own time. So I need to lighten the mood but I am so lost. I've never made simple chit chat but for her I'm gonna try.

"So Ana have you ever played 20 questions?"

"No I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"Well I want to be friends with you that's if you want to of course . so I think that would be a good way to know each other better. So what do you think?"

"Well first I would really like to be your friend. Second I like the idea of 20 questions but on one condition."

"OK what is it?"

"We each have five veto questions. So if we don't want to answer one we veto it ok."

"OK! I like the veto idea and I'll go first. What is your favorite color.?" I laugh when I see her pout when I say I'm going first. She looked so adorable. I start with easy questions don't want her to feel uncomfortable.

"Well Mr. Gentleman thanks for letting me go first . Well my favorite color is gray. My turn what's your favorite color?"

"Well mine has changed recently to sky blue." Out of the corner of my eye I watch as she catches on to why my color has changed and blushes the most buetiful shade of pink I have seen. The remainder of the car ride goes by smoothly. I learn her favorite food is macaroni and cheese just like me. She loves to read the classics. Her all time hero is her dad and how she wishes she could go live with him. When I asked her why that was she vetoed and began to shut down so I kept the rest of the questions easy. She told me she's never been outside the U.S. but wishes she can go to England one day. She then began to play with the radio and found the station she wanted. Usually this would annoy me but her doing it in my car next to me just feels right. We get to school and I wished that the ride would have been longer.

"Thanks for the ride Christian I'll see you in class."

"It was my pleasure Ana. See you in a bit." As she heads for class I see that she is walking very uncomfortable. I get this sick feeling in my stomach because I don't want what I'm thinking to be true. I think that my beautiful Ana is being hurt at home and I don't want that for her. She is too good to have to suffer abuse from anyone. Now I am going to really get her to open up to me so I can help her. Once I find out if she is being hurt the person responsible will wish they were never born. That I can promise you.


	9. Chapter 9

**I can't even begin to say how sorry I am. The truth is real life got in the way. I now it's not an excuse because I get mad when the stories I like don't get updates but I'm going to try to get better. My daughter is going back to school so I'm going to have more me time.**

Ana's POV

I woke up extra early today because I don't know what time Christian will pick me up and I don't want him to see me walking to Rebecca's house because he'll ask questions. I pay extra attention to what I wear today. I don't know why but I want to look decent enough for Christian. I have these weird feelings for him but I know I can't feel that. I'm not deserving of such feelings. I'm a nobody. A mistake. That's what everyone has told me so it must be true. If it wasn't true then maybe my mother would love me but she doesn't. UGH! I have to stop feeling sorry for myself and focus on my goals so can get the hell out of here.

I head downstairs to see if there is anything for breakfast and to my surprise my mom is there.

"Good morning mom."

"Don't you good morning me. What did you do to Stephan yesterday?"

"I didn't do anything to him he's the one who came into my room without knocking and hit me then he.."

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear your lies anymore. He was furious when I got home and told me I needed to show you how to respect him. Then he hit me because of you. How many times do I have to tell you that he is your dad and that's how you have to treat him?"

"But mom that's not..."

"I SAID SHUT UP! I don't want to hear lies and I'm going to teach you how to respect your parents and also give you what I had to get because of you. How I wish you were never born. Your nothing but a nuisance. You ruined my life. I hate you."

With that she hits me with her belt on my arms and I fall down. Then she starts to hit my back and my ass. I cry and tell her to stop but she won't not until that ass hole tells her to.

"That's enough Carla she has to go to school and we don't want the teachers to notice something is wrong. And I think Annie here has learned her lesson. Isn't that right babygirl?"

UGH I hate him so much and I hate that he is using the name my daddy Ray calls me. But I have to act like his right. I have to get out of here.

"Yes daddy I learned my lesson and will behave from now on."

"Good girl now run upstairs and wash up then you can head to school but first come give me a good morning kiss. And you Carla go get me my jacket from the room."

I watch as my so called mother gets up and leaves the room. I get up and Stephan pulls me in for a kiss. Ugh I feel so sick with his hands on me and his lips on mine. He tries to put his tongue in my mouth but I shut it tight until he grabs my tender butt and cry out. He takes his chance and dives his tongue in. It is the most disgusting thing in the world but all I can do is stay there and take it. When he's finished he let's go.

"You taste so sweet I wonder if everything else is as sweet. Oh well we will have time for that at a later time. Just remember that this is our secret if you tell someone Ray will get hurt and we don't want that do we. And we already know who your mom will believe so don't even try to tell her."

"I won't tell anyone I promise."

"Good girl know go finish getting ready we don't want you to be late to school."

I hurry upstairs and wash my face and teeth. I feel so dirty and disgusted. Then I check the bruises from the belt. I put some cream on them and change clothes that will cover them up. I then find my hidden stash and take a breakfast bar and some ibuprofen for the pain.

As I head back downstairs I hear my mom and Stephan in the livingroom.

"MMM Do you like that Carla? You like how I fuck you from the back?"

"Oh god yes daddy do it harder I've been a naughty girl."

UGH that it's so disgusting can't they do that in there room. Just as I'm heading past them Stephan looks up and sees me and licks his lips. How gross. I run out of there and head to Rebecca's to wait for Christian. I eat my breakfast bar and take the ibuprofen don't want to be in to much pain at school. I don't know how I'm going to face Christian he's too good for me I'm just dirty.

Just then I see a fancy car stop in front of the house. I don't know who it is its different then the one Christian's brother was driving yesterday. Before I can wonder anymore Christian comes out of the car and my heart skips a beat. Why does he have to be so hot? He helps me in his car and then tells me he wants to be my friend and wants to play twenty questions. I agree to be his friend because that is the best thing in the world to be but I know that won't last long. Once he finds out what a loser and bad person I am he won't want to know anything about me. He starts of with some easy questions and I can't help but blush when he tells me his favorite color is the same as my eyes. I feel so safe with him that I begin to relax but then he starts to ask questions about why I want to leave and I have to stop him. So for the rest of the car ride I turn the music on so he doesn't ask me questions. I feel so safe with him that if he starts asking I might tell him everything and I don't want that to happen. I know it's selfish but I don't want to lose him as a friend and if he knows how dirty I am he will never want to be my friend again.

Once we get to the school I thank him and head to my class. He probably thinks I'm crazy how my moods change but it's better this way. I hope the pills I took start working because my butt is killing me and I don't think I can sit still for to long with out a little relief. My first two classes went by in a flash I don't know if it was the pills cause I don't remember anything about them. I head to chemistry and there he is looking gorgeous as always. He looks up and when he sees me he smiles the most hipnotic smile I had ever seen. I head over to my seat and I sit very carefully so he doesn't notice me flinching but of course he does and asks me about it.

"Ana are you alright?"

"I'm fine Christian thanks for asking you know me I'm super clumsy and I fell at home but I'm fine it happens all the time."

I can tell that he doesn't believe me but the good thing Mr. GREEN comes in and we have to get to work and can't talk anymore foe the rest of the class. After class he insists on carrying my stuff to gym class. I thank him and head towards the locker room. I try to get out of having to participate today but the teacher doesn't let me. Hopefully no one will notice the bruising on by back thighs. I change and head towards the bleachers with the other girls. Then I see the guys come out and sit to our right. Then I hear what the girls Starr to say.

"Have you seen the new guy Christian? He is so hot I wouldn't mind getting all hot and sweet with him."

"I know he is super hot I wonder what his type is? Hopefully it's blond and hot just like me."

" do you know why he moved to this school? I heard he got kicked out for fighting or something like that. So he is one of those bad boys and you know how they are."

"Yes they can be animals in bed. I wouldn't mind letting him show me a thing or two."

"Well I'll keep him and you can keep his brother Elliot which is also a hotty."

"Ha who gave you the right to chose."

"Fine will just see who he picks but I can almost grantee it will be me come look at me I am so hot."

"Whatever you say. Look his looking this way probably at me"

I can't believe all the things this girls are saying. But why I'm I getting so mad he's just my friend nothing else. But the thought of him with any of them is making me feel sick. I've never felt jealous of anyone before but now I wish I was pretty and had a great body like these girls so he would look at me in that way. I don't want to look up and see him checking the girls out but of course I'm a masochistic for pain that I look up. What I see shocks me because he isn't looking at them but at me. When our eyes meet he smiles that incredible smile of his that I almost melt and can't help but smile back. Take that you conceded bitches he is my friend and he won't even look at you. Of course I don't say that out loud but in the inside I'm doing my happy dance. Just then both gym teachers come in and they say we are going to be paired off with someone of the opposite sex to play badminton. Great my mood just took a dive for the worst I hate sports and either I get hurt or I'm going to hurt someone. My inner voice yells Christian name yes I would love to paired with him so these girls would shut up all ready. The coaches start paring us off and I hear some very loud disappointed comments from the girls when they get paired with guys they don't like. Then I hear Christian name and all the girls stay quite and hold there breath to see who will be paired with mr. Hotness.

"OK Christian you will be paired with Susan." The female coach says.

I hear a loud shriek from my left and I notice Christian roll his eyes. I guess he didn't like his team member well that's good cause if I saw him get all happy I would be very sad. Just then I hear my name but I didn't hear who I'm paired off with because I was too busy staring at Christian and I noticed how he stiffened when he heard my name. I wonder if he doesn't like who ever I got pared of with. When I turn to look I see a guy smiling at me and waving well I guess that will be my partner. I don't think I've seen him so hopefully he isn't a jerk. I'm going have to be on alert because I can't trust any guy that is why I'm so confused of what is going on between Christian and me because I'm never scared around him I actually feel really safe. Once every one is paired off we begin to practice with our partner. My partner is named Jack and he gives me this bad vibe but it might just be me with my unease of all men. He begins to try to talk to be so I try to be nice and listen to him.

"Hi Anastasia my name is Jack I don't think we have met before."

Hi jack . No we haven't met before you can call me Ana."

"That's great so how good are you with the stick." I don't know why but that question made me feel uncomfortable like he was asking something else.

"I'm I'm not that good playing so I'll apologize ahead of time if I hurt you in any way."

"I'm wouldn't mind getting hurt by you. Sometimes pain is good." He says laughing. Again I feel this bad vibe like he is impliing something else. We don't talk much after that we just practice and I can't help looking in Christian direction. Susan is just loving having him close but one I really look I can tell that every time she gets closer he moves back. He looks up and catches me staring but he just smiles but then turns angry. Before I have to time to figure out why I feel jack get close to me from behind. And holds my arms to show me how to move. I immidiately freeze and I start to panic so push him back and tell him I'm ok. I can tell he didn't like me pushing him away but right now I don't care. He throws me the ball and I actually hit it I'm so happy until I see were the ball is heading. It hits jack straight in his male parts. Just then I hear the most magical sound. I turn and see Christian laughing so hard I can't help but smile. I change my face really quick I don't want people thinking I did it on purpose. The coach tells us to go change while they take jack to the nurse. Just then Christian comes towards me still laughing.

"Ana that was such a great shot I couldn't have done it better myself."

"Stop laughing I didn't do it on purpose I told you I was really clumsy. Anyways did you have fun with your partner she was really enjoying being close to you." I ask him really trying to not sound jeolous at all even though I am.

"Wait are you jeolous." He asks me smiling.

"No I am not anyways I'll see you later." I turn around and try to head towards the locker room but he grabs my arm and I wince in pain. He didn't hurt me but he touched my tender spots were my mom hit me. He of course notices and gets worried.

"Ana are you ok. What happened?"

"I told you I fell. It's nothing I'll see you at lunch ok I have to go change." I tell him and run to the locker room I know he didn't belive me but I have to make him believe me because I don't want him to get hurt. I know if Stephan finds out I told someone of what is going on at home he will hurt them. Hopefully Christian won't ask to many questions. Maybe if I ask him he won't get a chance to ask me any. With that I change and head to the cafeteria and look for Christian.


	10. Chapter 10

**You don't even know how sorry I am for not updating sooner. Real life got in the way with my daughter starting 1st grade and homework then me getting a new job it's been stressful but I'm back. I'm gonna start by setting myself with a schedule so I can post every weekend and if I can one mid week but that one is not a promise. I also want to thank the followers and the reviews I really appreciate them. The last thing is that I will not abandon this story I will finish it cause I hate when they do that it's happened to me on a few stories and I hate it so no more blabbering and here is the chapter. Please review and favorite if you want to.**

Christian POV

Ever since I left Ana this morning I've had this uneasiness about what is wrong with her. I guess I will just have to wait till I see her later. The morning classes go by so slow and I am getting really inpatient to see Ana. I've noticed that some of the girls in class have been getting a little to close to me for my liking but I don't acknowledge them. Hopefully if I ignore them they will leave me alone and move on to some one else.

Finally it is time for my class with Ana. I practically run to class. I sit at our table and wait for her to get here. When I see her I excel a sigh of relief and smile up at her until I see her sit. I immediately noticed that she winces when she sits down. I asked her what's wrong but she tells me that she fell because she is really clumsy. Of course I don't believe her but I don't want to be too pushy so I let it go for now and the teacher comes in so I don't ask her again. After class I offered to carry her books to gym class and wait until she heads into the locker room. And then head into the males locker room to change myself that's when I hear that we're going to be playing badminton. I go ahead with the rest of the guys to the bleachers to see who our partners are going to be. I really hope that Ana gets to be paired with me because I am not sure if I can handle some of these girls getting too close to me. As I sit down in the bleachers I can't stop noticing that all the girls are staring at me and giggling which really annoys me. If they only knew the dark person that I really AM they wouldn't even get that close to me. I turn and find Ana next to the girls and I can't even begin to describe the difference between them. Ana is the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen and she is also so natural and not fake like some of these girls here. Just then she looks up and I can't help but smile up at her. She immidiately returns the smile and I feel my cold heart skip a beat.

The coach finally comes out and begins to pair us off. I can tell how shallow some of these girls are because when some of them get paired of with ugly guys they complain. Then I hear my name and on the inside I'm screaming Ana's name but of course with my bad luck I get stuck with another girl which I can't remember the name of. All I remember is her screaming and how annoying that sounded. I couldn't help it and I rolled my eyes. Which I saw Ana notice and smile. Maybe she thought I would be happy and was a little jeolous. I'll have to ask her later but what happens next makes me stiffen and get mad. Ana got paired of with none other than the Fucker Jack Hyde. I can tell he is really happy and I just want to punch his face. I then try to pay attention to what he is telling his friends.

"Well Jose I know you got a head start with little Miss fine ass yesterday at lunch but today is my day. I get to have her as a partner and I'm gonna show her how to handle a stick." Assholes jack says and I so want to beat the hell out of him but I have to control myself. I ignore them because if I hear one more thing being said about Ana I'm not sure I will be able to control myself. Good thing it's time to play because I an so ready for this class to finish.

Could I have been paired with the most annoying girl or what? She will not stop talking about herself and keeps flirting with me. Ugh and to top it of she tries to get too close to me for my liking. I cannot wait for this to be over. I decide to look up and see what Ana is doing. God what I would do to be able to be with her right now. Just when I'm starting to relax just by looking at Ana the asshole gets behind her and I could tell she was uncomfortable with him being that close to her. I wanted to go and ripe his hands of of her but I can't get into trouble if I want to stay at this school. I could tell she was not comfortable with him I wonder if it's just with me that she is comfortable with. I so wish for that to be true. Just then I see her swing really hard and it heads right to Jack's jewels. Since she hit it extra hard it was going really fast and it must of hurt. I can't hold it in and burst out laughing. I don't think I've laughed like this in a while but it is so worth it. I notice that Ana wants to laugh but tries to hold it in. Fortunately for us that cuts our class early by 10 minutes and we can leave. So i head towards my girl to see what she's thinking. God I have to stop saying my girl because she's not and if she hears me say that She will probably run away from me.

"Hey Ana that was a great shot I couldn't have done it better myself."

"Hey I didn't do that on purpose . But how about you did you have fun I could tell your partner sure was happy."

"Wait are you jeolous?" I can't believe it she is jeolous of me talking with someone else.

"I am not."

With that she turns and tries to walk away but I can't have her think I like to get attention from other girls. So I grab her arm to pull her back and she winces out in pain and I know I didn't grab that hard. She brushes it of saying it's nothing. I watch her head to the locker room and what I see is like a knife being put through my chest. She has two distinctive belt marks to her back thighs that are barely being covered by the shorts. I want to run after her and demand for her to tell me who did that to her but I know Ana and if I press her to much she won't tell me anything. I take a few calming breaths because I want to kill the person responsible for hurting my Ana.

I head to the cafeteria and see Elliott horsing around with Jack and his crew. I can't deny that it hurts to see him so at ease with those fuckers but as I look at him he turns and sees me. He smiles and winks and I know he is doing it for me. I enter the cafeteria and get some food for both Ana and myself because I can tell she doesn't eat that well. I don't want her to go hungry like I did when I was younger. As I'm thinking of this I relize that the only way of having her open up to me is for her to see that I understand what she is going through and I can help her. As I'm waiting for her I notice the girl that was my partner coming my way with ger friends. I try to remember her name but I just can't.

"Hi. Christian we wanted to know if you wanted to come sit with us?"

" Sorry can't I'm waiting for someone."

"Oh come on I bet we are way better than who ever your waiting for." UGH I am trying to be nice but these girls are getting on my nerves and are getting to close for my liking. Just when one of them is coming towards my chest I feel two heavenly arms come around me and little Miss pushy steps back with a face of disgust.

"Hey baby did you get our food?" Did Ana just call me baby I can't help it and a big smile comes over my face and I just play along with her.

" Yeah I was just waiting for you baby. Come let's go eat outside. Excuse me ladies me and my girl here are gonna go eat." I put my arm around Ana and I take her outside towards the back of the school under a huge tree. This is out of earshot and we can have a good conversation but before I can start Ana begins to freak out about what happened.

"Omg Christian I'm so sorry I didn't mean too hug you or call you baby its just that I saw she was gonna touch you and you looked uncomfortable so I thought maybe you didn't want her near you so I did the first thing that came to mind and and ..." I have to stop her rambling so I grab her shoulders and make her look at me.

"Ana calm down its ok. I actually have to thank you because you saved me. If I didn't want you to do that then I would have never went with it ok." She nods at me and then looks at the food I can tell she is hungry but she doesn't want to ask me for food.

"Hey let's sit and eat. I bought us both lunch and before you can decline let me tell you that I will be very hurt if you don't eat all the food I bought you." She looks up at me and smiles. I don't know how to explain it but I feel this warmth inside of me every time she looks at me like that.

" Fine I'll eat. I wouldn't want to hurt your feelings." She tells me smiling. I watch as she eats and I am so happy I got a lot of food because she is devouring it all. I don't comment on it because I don't want to emberress her but I wonder when the last time she ate was. Once I see that she is finished I decide it is time to open up to her.

"Ana I know that we don't know each other that we'll and we just met but with you I feel this connection that I've never felt before. With that been said i want you to know the real me and the story of my life. What am gonna tell you I've never discussed with anyone else but I want to do it with you. Once I start I wanna ask you to let me finish because if I stop I won't be able to continue ok." I look at her and I can tell she's scared of what I'm going to say.

"I'll listen to what ever you want to say but just know that you don't have to if you don't want to. I would never make you open up to me if you didn't want to. With that being said I feel flattered that you trust me like that."

I knew that she would feel this way but I have to do this so she can eventually trust me and I can help her get away from the things that are happening to her. I hold her hand so that I get the courage of what I'm going to tell her. I then begin the story and let it all out...


End file.
